wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikiality:Improving Pages
= Truthiness & Wikiality= *Tube lacking focus / direction? *Tube is too reality-based? *Tube is too random? *Tube needs a point of view? *Tube has too many memes, cliches, and moldy humor? *Tube copied from external tube? *Tube is said to have non Colbert-centric content? *Tube covers too many ideas? *Tube introduced idea and dropped/forget idea? *Tube introduced character and dropped/forgot about character? = Beauty / Formatting = Beauty Excessive font games Suggestions: *Avoid excessive use of bold, underlining, and ALL CAPS by substituting them for moderate punctuation Page has too many tags Suggestions: *Try to regulate the use of the more overused templates (i.e. Template:American, Template:Commie, Template:Terrorist, Template:Touched) for those templates which see less use. Page has no links to other pages Suggestions: * Wikiality for any people, places, and things mentioned in article *Most politicians, news personalities, some celebrities and corporations will have their own articles Page has too many red links Suggestions: *Check the spelling, word usage, and case sensitivity of the link *Follow the link and create a "stub" page *Link to similar article topic with a slightly different name (See: Redirect) *Remove the link altogether Format Page needs a table or list Suggestions: *Use Wikifetish Info Tables to organize information about States, Cities, Kingdoms, Provinces, Words, Networks, and People Page contains one giant, solid block of words Suggestions: *Add paragraph breaks at the end of each thought/topic *Make paragraphs of a reasonable length, if not shorter. Most readers just skim so break them in two if you must. See, this is short and you read it. Page has no sections Suggestions: *Add standardized sections such as: ::#Also See: (or See Also) ::#External links ::#Trivia (or Fracts, Factoids) Page has no category(ies) Suggestions: *Articles with little content should feature the template. The template can also be used to invite other contributors. *Articles currently under construction can be tagged to caution other users against editing (See: Under Construction Templates) *For other templates, see: Category:Template Page is too listy Suggestions: Images Little or no Images Suggestions: *Search through some of the many *Search through the full list of already uploaded images *Search the internets for images related to your article. *Try using image manipulation/editing to add another dimension to your content ::Useful image editing software: endorsement disclaimer? ::#GIMP ::#Adobe Photoshop ::#Jasc Paint Shop Pro Image not sourced Suggestions: (All image copyright templates and image source URls can be added to the "Summary" section on the upload page or the edit tube for that image after the uploading) *Cite the source of the image (i.e. Source: http://i.realone.com/assets/rn/img/5/5/5/1/12271555-12271558-slarge.jpg) *Always include the for parody use only template: *If image is from... :::C-SPAN, use: :::Google Map, use: :::Comedy Central/MTV, use: :::Wonkyear.com, use: Images too dark Suggestions: *Go to the image's file page. Click "Upload a new version of this file" and upload lightened version of image. Images "look" off page Suggestions: *Realign some images left or right: . Images too big/too small Suggestions: *Resize the image (See: Changing The Size of the Image) *Make the image a thumbnail (See: Adding A Caption) *Go to the image's file page. Click "Upload a new version of this file" and upload larger/smaller version of image. Images are stacked Suggestions: *Realign some images left or right: and place in sections where they might best correspond with content. *When images are in a series or are otherwise related, consider using the image gallery tag. like so: Image:MommieJoan.jpg Image:MommieJoan.jpg Image:MommieJoan.jpg Images have no captions Suggestions: *Briefly narrate the picture with the main article's voice *Add factoid concerning person(s), place or thing(s) depicted *(See: Write A Caption) = Spelling, Punctuation, and Grammar = Suggestions: * see: Spelling, Punctuation and Grammar